2014-01-16 - Cutscene: Finding One-Self
Bruce realizes he has too much anger, and no outlet. He is seen as young and inexperienced, seen as a 'diminished' man compared to Batman. Batman is a separate entity from himself, something 'other'; not human, not a thing with feelings, something that always has control, and not him. Bruce does not control anything, not even himself, not with the nightmares and the constant worry. He was supposed to return back home after patrol, back to the mansion. A place that holds haunted memories and heartache for him that he is not ready to face. Perhaps he is a 'diminished' man, and it is better to become the demon rather than be haunted by them. In either case, he found himself making use of a private Wayne Enterprises jet. It is not something he is happy with, but he does it. He survived for years abandoning the resources of Wayne Enterprises, and now he is clinging to them again. They are not a tool to him right now, they are a constant reminder. He left the plane in a 'safer' place in China, and skipped borders he should not into North Korea. He traveled an old path he remembered before, to visit a man he should not go see: Kirigi, the master of the Vibrating Palm and a trainer of the League of Assassins, one of his former Master. Trust him? No. But know he has no true loyalties to betray him? Yes. He is a neutral man that does not wish to change that, and much as it displeases Bruce, he will use it to his advantage. When he reaches his destination, even his Insider suit has not been able to keep him warm enough. Bruce announces his arrival and enters. It is quiet, only two students studying. They obviously do not recognize the Insider uniform. Kirgi who sits cross-legged on the floor before his two students - students that Bruce may need to stop from trying to kill him or his son in the future - speaks first, "I know you," in his local Korean dialect. Insider speaks clear Korean to his old Master, the helmet slightly warping his voice, "Yes Master. Life has a habit of being brought full circle once again." Kirgi catches the strangeness. He stands smoothly and states to his students, "Continue to practice," before he leads the way to a back room. Insider follows, though only when the door is secured does he remove his helmet to reveal red, cold cheeks. "You are young Bruce, or should I call you Batman now?" Bruce shakes his head, "Bruce. I read in my database that you train members of the League of Assassins, my enemies, in more ways than even before. Considering my stated conclusions, indifference to ethical and moral decisions, there is no remorse." "Of course," Kirgi states. He moves to sit cross-legged and pour some tea. "It has cooled, but it warmer than you are. What happened to your memories Bruce?" Bruce moves to sit cross-legged before Kirgi, a little wary of the tea, but after Kirgi drinks finally lifts his cup for a careful sip. It is cooled, but yes, warmer than he is. "Stolen, along with my age; I need them back Master. There is super science, but there are many things in this world." Kirgi is quiet for a bit, thoughtful, "You wish to train and regain what was lost. Tell me what you know." It is almost like old times, the drive in Bruce toward self-improvement, toward a goal at almost any cost. Kirgi likes that drive, approving of his willingness to learn and push himself. The two talk for hours before the old Master finally agrees: "I will help. I have not changed, I will train and guide those that come to me toward great heights of skill and technique, but I am not their moral guidance." "I understand," Bruce says with some hesitation. "Do you?" Kirgi is quiet for a moment before he says, "You are a terrible liar in this Bruce. It does not change my response however. We begin in the morning. Rest and recover tonight in meditation. You will be restored." There are many techniques in Martial Arts, things that affect your very soul, your very essence. It is this guidance that can undo what a broken machine had wrought. Days later, Kirgi stands by a window in his house, watching the snow fall outside beside a man that once came primarily to lecture him in a Bat getup of all things. "You are ready?" "Yes." There is a quiet pause before he says, "Thanks to you Master. You also understand, I still do not approve of the two League of Assassin members in the other room." Kirgi actually cracks a slight smile, "There is a reason I kept you apart from them. You have not changed at all." "Nor you Master," is Bruce's response. The Insider suit is tighter now; his muscle mass having been reclaimed, but he can still wear it. He bows his thanks to Kirgi and takes his leave to sneak back to China, his backpack over his back for when he needs to swap back to civilian clothes to blend in. The trip back will give him time to think of something other than himself. Sometimes, it takes a new perspective to approach things at a new angle. Perhaps Batman is what his son wants, but not necessarily what he needs. They will need to talk, but it is Dick that Batman believes will guide his son to greatness.